Dragon's Edge
Dragon's Edge is the name of the base located on Outpost Island that Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders use as a headquarters in Dreamwork's Dragons: Race to the Edge. The island is covered with dense forests and has numerous cliffs. Climate Dragon's Edge is located north-east of Berk, and not all too far from the Dragon Sanctuary. It has a similar shape to that of the dragon breeding ground. Buildings Each of the Dragon Riders has their own hut that is somehow related to the Rider’s personality or to their dragon. The huts are connected by bridges, zip-lines and planks. Hiccup's Hut Hiccup’s hut has a Toothless-inspired design with a built in forge and plenty of crazy contraptions and a windmill. Astrid's Hut Astrid, as you might expect, builds more of a heavily- armed fortress than a hut. In her original design, she has a look-out tower and interlocking fields of fire. Her design also appears to have lots of skulls and torches of fire. Fishlegs's Hut Fishlegs, interested in learning and relaxing, builds a tranquil meditation house and a rock garden. His outpost is quiet and secluded. He has a large pond where he sits on rocks to meditate with Meatlug, Tuffnut and Ruffnut's Hut Ruffnut is more orderly, while Tuffnut enjoys the crazy and impractical. They have what seems to be a giant hole in the ground called the 'Boar Pit'. Together, they build something so convoluted that it requires giant balloons to keep it standing upright. Snotlout's Hut Snotlout is now the shortest of the dragon riders, but is never one to be bested. So, he installs a crank to raise and lower his hut so that his is always the tallest hut on the island. He also keeps a water tank next to his hut, just in case his flammable dragon sets the entire thing on fire. Clubhouse The huts are connected to a larger hut for meetings in the center of the island. The clubhouse is located in the middle of the island and looks over everything. It serves a similar purpose to the Great Hall on Berk as a important place on the island where the Riders can talk together. The is a stone look-out tower beside it and a gigantic telescope to spot objects over the horizon. Stables There is a beautiful three-story stable with holes to let light through, creating a unique atmosphere unlike any other building on Berk. Arena/Dome There is also a giant dragon training arena with a closing dome to contain wild dragons. The gang uses it to train their dragons and conduct drills and practices, such as beat the dome. Inhabitants * Hiccup * Toothless * Astrid * Stormfly * Fishlegs * Meatlug * Snotlout * Hookfang * Ruffnut * Tuffnut * Barf and Belch * Tuffnut's Chicken Native dragons * Smidvarg * Night Terrors * Changewings * Skullcrusher (formerly) * Tuffnut Junior, Junior Tuffnut and Junior Tuffnut Junior (temporarily) * Other 17 Gronckles (temporarily) * Speedy (temporarily) * The Speed Stinger Chief (temporarily) * Other Speed Stingers (temporarily) * Girl Hookfang * Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare * Hookfire, Fangmaster and Hookblazefang (temporarily) Trivia * Outpost Island's name was revealed in Smidvarg's bio in Rise of Berk. * It takes 34 hours to reach the island from Berk by dragon, and a week by boat. * In Reign of Fireworms, it is revealed that Ruffnut and Tuffnut's ancestor, Magmar Thorston, first discovered the island and claimed it for his family, which made the twins the island's 'legal' owners. After the destruction of the claiming rock with Magmar's name on it, the island was once again divided equally among the Riders at the end of the episode. Gallery Race to the Edge-still01.jpg dragonsedge2.jpg|Overhead view dragonsedge3.jpg dragonsedge4.jpg Clubhouse.jpg|Dragon's Edge Clubhouse clubhouse concept.jpg snotlouts hut.jpg|Snotlout's hut twins hut.jpg|The Twins' hut The Edge.png dragonsedge5.png Category:Locations Category:Islands